


Kiyoteru x Reader

by Adlez27



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27





	

This work is under reconsideration. For archival purposes, you may access the original here.  
https://docs.google.com/document/d/1t3nk3XAguotczJVNvAUumNi0oAYpweQKEtrUnSmAp2U/edit

EDIT: I ghost-deleted this fic and it still got more kudos?? Please, this is the worst fic.  I don't want to be known for this one.  It's wildly out of character.  Go read KLADverse instead.


End file.
